Bolckow, Missouri
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 187 |population_density_km2 = 218.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 566.7 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 290 |elevation_ft = 951 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 40 |latm = 6 |lats = 49 |latNS = N |longd = 94 |longm = 49 |longs = 19 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 64427 |area_code = 816 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-06922 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0714496 |website = |footnotes = }} Bolckow is a city in Benton Township, Andrew County, Missouri, United States. The population was 187 at the 2010 Census. It is part of the St. Joseph, MO–KS Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Bolckow was platted in 1868. It was named for Bolckow, an official of the Platte Co. Railroad. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 187 people, 78 households, and 54 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 96 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 98.4% White, 0.5% Asian, and 1.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.5% of the population. There were 78 households of which 33.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.4% were married couples living together, 12.8% had a female householder with no husband present, 9.0% had a male householder with no wife present, and 30.8% were non-families. 26.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.87. The median age in the city was 33.5 years. 25.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 5.8% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 30.4% were from 25 to 44; 22.6% were from 45 to 64; and 15.5% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 50.3% male and 49.7% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 234 people, 89 households, and 64 families residing in the city. The population density was 720.2 people per square mile (282.3/km²). There were 98 housing units at an average density of 301.6 per square mile (118.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 99.57% White and 0.43% Native American. There were 89 households out of which 37.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.9% were married couples living together, 9.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.0% were non-families. 21.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.5% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.63 and the average family size was 3.05. In the city the population was spread out with 28.2% under the age of 18, 12.8% from 18 to 24, 28.2% from 25 to 44, 20.9% from 45 to 64, and 9.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 98.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 107.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $26,250, and the median income for a family was $29,063. Males had a median income of $25,000 versus $22,083 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,028. About 12.5% of families and 15.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.0% of those under the age of eighteen and 69.2% of those sixty five or over. References Category:Cities in Andrew County, Missouri Category:St. Joseph, Missouri metropolitan area